Episode 6983 (25th September 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Declan makes it clear to Charity that he intends to kill her for the cruelty she put him through when she faked the miscarriage. She tries to talk him out of it but he ties her hands and drags her off through the woods, attempting to push her into the grave he dug as she struggles. Noah surprises Jai when he arrives at the factory asking if Megan tried to poison him. Declan accuses Charity of being on the take and their words turn into an argument. As they argue, Charity breaks free and pushes him into the grave he dug and runs deeper into the woods. Rhona finds out that Vanessa has been seeing Kirin for a while but Priya forced them to end it. Debbie and Pete arrive at the cottage and find the blood on the floor. Debbie fears the worst. Charity runs through the woodland and reaches the boating lake but is terrified to discover that Declan isn't far behind her. She jumps into one of the boats and sets off leaving Declan standing at the lakeside. Jai returns Noah to the pub to Diane's relief. He's annoyed when he finds out Leyla was responsible for Noah finding out about Megan's arrest. Charity's boat cuts out metres from the jetty and she is horrified when she notices Declan has disappeared. She finds a box of flares and points the gun at Declan as he climbs out of the water and into the boat after her. Jai confronts Leyla about talking about Megan in front of Noah. She's devastated when they argue and Jai walks out, believing she is trying to split him and Megan up. Still lost in the woods, Megan's shocked to discover Robbie has rang Debbie for information and warns her the police will probably now be involved. She angrily tells him that she was trying to protect Declan and tells Robbie to go as she can't bear to look at him. Their argument is interrupted by a scream and they rush to the lakeside to witness Declan and Charity struggling on the boat with the flare gun. In their struggle, a flare shoots into the air and is seen by Debbie, Pete and the police at the cottage who quickly make their way to the lakeside. Vanessa and Alicia find Leyla upset and she tells them both that she's separated with her boyfriend. Robbie dives into the water in an attempt to break up the struggle between Declan and Charity. Declan reloads the flare gun and pulls the trigger to finally end it for Charity but just as he does, Robbie arrives at the boat and takes the brunt of it. Megan screams as Robbie is rocketed out of the boat and back into the water. Aaron tells Sandy that he should keep pushing Edna to open up as she could use a friend. Vanessa tells Kirin she wants to give their relationship another go. Debbie, Pete and the police arrive at the lake as Declan gets out of the boat in search of Robbie. He tries to drag Charity into the water with him but she whacks him over the head with the boat's anchor and he sinks into the water below. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton Guest cast *DC Barker - Matt Connor Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Back garden *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consultancy room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Unknown cottage - Interior and exterior *Kilbeck Water Notes * Final appearance of Jamie Shelton as Robbie Lawson. Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 8.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 9.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 8.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 6,470,000 viewers watched the 8.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 32.3% share. This was the highest rating episode since 16th June 2014 and the highest rating episode in the 8pm slot since 13th February 2014. A further 270,000 watched the +1 broadcast at 9.00pm, receiving a share of 1.3%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes